


Slurpin' Twerp

by oofoe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Jessie and Ash make a trade: Pikachu, in exchange for a chance to worship Jessie's fat fat ass.





	Slurpin' Twerp

“Fuck, I should have done this  _ years _ ago,” Jessie moaned, biting her lower lip gently as she ground her pillowy ass into the boy whose face was wedged between her fat, perfectly toned cheeks. “Really dig in there, Twerp. You don’t wanna feel ripped off, do ya?”

 

Ash didn’t respond with words, instead opting to show his enthusiasm for the task by picking up the pace as he continued to slavishly lap at Jessie’s now slick and shiny pucker. His focus was the outside, the rim of it, making sure to not leave a single fold or freckle untouched in his quest to worship her godly back door.

 

“Ooooh, damn,” the criminal said with a shudder, toes curling. She was absolutely  _ loving _ the situation: Turns out that harassing and regularly tying up the little punk throughout the most formative parts of his puberty had a pretty profound effect on Ash. Turned him into a submissive little thing. So, one day, Ash approached Jessie with an offer… Pikachu for a position as her sex slave.

 

She, of course, thought it was a joke, until he got on his knees and started begging her, complete with boot licking, to dominate him in any way she could imagine.

 

Pikachu was already on his way to Rocket HQ with James and Meowth by the time she’d brought the little twerp to a seedy motel off of Route 4.

 

Ash, using every ounce of self control he had left, spread Jessie’s meaty globes of ass and pushed, giving himself enough room to breathe, just for a moment. “Thank you,” he panted, thick strands of saliva still connecting his lower face to her slobber-coated chocolate Staryu, “thank you so much letting me eat your ass out, Jessie.”  
  
She paused, not expecting the sudden sincerity from the boy she was currently using as a human seat cushion. Jessie couldn’t help but smile-- she’d spent so long, so many years, trying to steal Pikachu from Ash… but in the end, it seems she’d stolen his _heart_ instead.

 

She could not  _ wait _ to take advantage of that. 

 

Suddenly, she slammed her ass down on his open mouth with the force of an angry Tauros, gyrating her hips as if she wanted to actually bury him in there. “That’s nice, Twerp,” she cooed, leaning forward a bit to flick his cute, twitching hard-on, which had been sitting out in the open in front of her the whole time, no attention payed to it until then. An adorable spurt of precum dribbled out of it, and she felt him gasp against her puckering asshole.

 

“But you’re not here to charm me,” she stated sternly, trying to undercut the fact that he was, indeed, charming her, “you’re here to  _ worship _ me. Understand?” She raised herself, just enough so that his mouth was separated from the anus it loved so much.

 

Terrified of being away from the object of his affections, Ash nodded vigorously, trying in vain to reach the beautiful brown ring hovering above him with his tongue.

 

“ _ Good boy _ !”

 

As a reward for his compliance, she once more pushed her beautiful canyon of an ass crack onto her slave boy. The sudden flavor of his own saliva mixed with her pungent ass sweat was too much for his body to take, as a jolt of pleasure shot from his tongue to his cock like a lightning bolt. His unloved member twitched even harder than when Jessie had graced it with physical contact a moment before, as even more of his cloudy, translucent pre dribbled from the tip.

 

Jessie took note of the sudden activity, and a despicable smirk grew on her face. “Oh my  _ gosh _ , are you  _ actually _ getting off on just eating my asshole? Twerp, I knew you were, well, a  _ Twerp _ , but I didn’t know you were a filthy little pervert too!” She couldn’t keep from giggling. It was just so  _ perfect _ . She really had gotten the perfect little slave  _ and _ gotten rid of the biggest thorn in her side, all in one fell swoop. 

 

“Speaking of  _ filthy _ , it’s about time for you to  _ dig in _ , Twerp. That’s the only food you’ll be getting tonight, got it?”

 

Ash was silently thanking Arceus for the whole situation, as his tongue prodded against her tight, wet asshole. It was gentle at first, but eventually he forced himself in. Jessie let out a  _ squeak _ involuntarily as her younger partner snaked his way into her deepest, most private areas. Despite putting on an air of above-it-all superiority, she was  _ really _ enjoying herself. It never felt this good when she was taking care of her ‘urges’ alone, and Ash’s flexible, powerful tongue was exploring parts of her she didn’t know could be explored. She shuddered, biting her lip to keep from moaning and letting Ash know just how well he was doing.

 

Meanwhile, Ash was in a Heaven of his own, the salty taste and unique texture of Jessie’s interior sending waves of humiliating pleasure through his unprepared body. Somehow,  _ this _ was making him feel better than anything ever had before. Everything about what he was doing was like a dream come true; from the feeling of her soft glutes enveloping him, to the deliciously musky scent of her asshole. God, his head was spinning.

 

As his tongue continued to worm its way into Jessie’s rear entrance, Jessie found that her  _ front _ entrance was getting quite excited by the whole thing. She was dripping wet, enough that her cunt juice had already made a rather large, dark stain on the twerp’s shirt. “Fuck…” she muttered, “I can’t… I can’t help myself.” After a brief moment of hesitation, Jessie’s gloved hand found itself massaging her clit, precious gasps escaping her throat.

 

“J-just to be clear, Twerp,” she stammered, beginning to furiously supplement the pleasure Ash was already providing her with, “I-I’m not doing this cuz you turned me on! It’s just… you’re doing such a bad j-job back there, I--  _ f-fuck... _ \-- I f-figured I should take care of things myself! …Th-that’s not me telling you to stop, though! Don’t you  _ dare _ st-stop!”

 

Ash didn’t intend to, instead grabbing one of her perfectly shaped ass cheeks in each hand and grabbing tight, savoring the feeling of her pillowy flesh indenting around his fingers as he pulled himself even harder into her crevice. With every bit of energy he had in his body, he went to town on her asshole, which twitched and contracted around his energetic tongue as if it was kissing him back.

 

Jessie found herself starting to moan, having already slipped a few fingers of her other hand into her aching, begging pussy as she continued to work her clit, in tandem with Ash devouring her poor pipe. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ ” she growled, involuntarily picking up the pace of her masturbation as the pleasure grew, “ _ why are you so fucking good at this _ ?!” She sounded angry, as if the fact that she wasn’t as in control of the situation as she’d thought pissed her off. After all, where does this  _ twerp _ get off, making her life hell for years, and then making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world?   
  


“ _ You shouldn’t-- _ Hnnn! -- _ be making me feel this good! _ ” She felt herself start to twitch, as a powerful, overbearing warmth filled her belly. The whole time she cursed her situation, she was  _ very _ aware of Ash’s tongue excavating her rectum. “I… I’m i-in control! I’m in ch-charge!” She started to jill herself even faster, harder. With three fingers knuckle-deep in her womanhood, she grit her teeth. “M-me! Jessie, of Team R-Rocket!”

 

Ash could feel himself reaching the climax, the twitching tightness of Jessie’s goddess ass and the accompanying assault on his senses taking their toll on his masochistic, perverted mind. He could only take so much, between the taste that was better than any food he’d ever eaten, and the powerful smell of sex and ass that was trailing its way up his nostrils and directly into the pleasure centers of his brain. Without a second of warning, the strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced racked his body, practically sending him into convulsions. His tongue flexed itself hard in her ass, his puckering lips forming an airtight seal on her rim as he sucked on it like he was extracting Ekans venom. Simultaneously, his wildly swinging dick was pulsing like mad, balls tensing beneath it as they forced more cum than they looked capable of holding out the head.

“L-Looks like  _ you’re  _ the one bl-blasting off this time,” Jessie observed.

 

The feeling of Ash’s vacuumlike salad tossing, her own fingerfucking, and the sight of his adorable, pitiful cock spraying cum like a firehose was enough to send Jessie over the edge all at once. She couldn’t keep from screaming like a wild animal as she trembled in ecstasy, squirting pussy juice practical across the room. It was the best climax of her life, and this  _ twerp _ did it to her. Somehow, the thought of being brought to feel this level of pleasure by her worst enemy only served to make this whole thing feel  _ better _ , her screams turning into some kind of euphoric babbling. She grabbed the bedsheets and braced herself, the only thing she could do to keep from collapsing on the spot and  _ actually _ suffocating Ash with her butt.

 

Speaking of Ash, he was still diligently slurping on his mistress’ spasming sphincter, making love to it with his mouth as she was being ruined by rapturous bliss atop him.

 

Eventually, even Ash wore himself out, the rimming slowing for a while until, finally, it stopped. When he finally gave her reprieve from her constant pleasure, Jessie fell back, panting and gasping on her back as Ash, too, caught his breath. “Shit…” she moaned, idly fingering her drenched snatch, “that was…  _ acceptable _ . I’ll have to keep you around for a long time… to p-properly train you, of course.  _ Twerp _ .”

 

_ Fuck _ , he thought to himself, not even noticing that his cock was still shooting cum like a fountain,  _ I should have done this years ago! Who knew all it’d take to get this ass was catching another, wild Pikachu and pawning it off like it was mine? _


End file.
